


You security State by Name

by PerpetuaLilium



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Filk, Folk Music, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium
Summary: Filk based on a Scottish folk song, on the premise that Villanelle becomes an in-universe folk hero of sorts.





	You security State by Name

**Author's Note:**

> The premise here is that the existence of Villanelle becomes public knowledge eventually and she becomes a sort of semi-ironic folk hero among anarchists and people opposed to the security/surveillance state. I'm not trying to comment on the validity of that position myself.
> 
> The song is a filk of "You Jacobites by Name," not the familiar Robert Burns version but an earlier version that simply attacked the Jacobites from a contemporary Whig perspective. A rendition of this earlier version can be found on Wikipedia.

You security State by Name, now give Ear, now give Ear,  
You security State by Name, now give Ear;  
You security State by Name, your Faults I will proclaim,  
Some says you are to blame for this Wear.

With the Rich you covenant, as they say, as they say,  
With the Rich you covenant, as they say,  
With the Rich you covenant, and Letters there you sent,  
Which made your Boss present to array.

Your Boss and your Elite, where they go, where they go,  
Your Boss and Elite, where they go,  
Your Boss and your Elite, like Sheep they make all Bleat,  
Causing great Hunger and Dearth where they go.

Th’Elite do rule our Land cruelly, cruelly,  
Th’Elite do rule our Land cruelly,  
Th’Elite do rule our Land with a bloody thievish Band  
And to the Twelve they turn in Treachery.

The People all the same, are who rule, are who rule,  
The People all the same, are who rule;  
The People all the same, for this World them do we blame.  
An you think they’re on your Side, you’re a Fool.

To Muscovy they went, as bold, as bold,  
To Muscovy then they went, as bold;  
To Muscovy they went, and to catch her they were bent,  
To catch her they were bent, but behold.

To Moscow as they went, on the Way, on the Way,  
To Moscow as they went, on the Way,  
To Moscow as they went, in a Trap did there present,  
No Battle they will stent, for to die.

They turned from that Place, and ran to Hell, ran to Hell,  
They turned from that Place, and ran to Hell;  
They turned from that Place as the Fox, when Hounds do chace.  
They tremble at the Name, VILLANELLE.

To Paris then they came, when they fly, when they fly,  
To Paris then they came, when they fly,  
To Paris then they came, and they robb'd on every Hand,  
By security State’s Command, where they ly.

When Oksana does command, you must go, you must go;  
When Oksana does command, you must go;  
When Oksana does command, then you must leave the Land,  
Your Conscience in your Hand like a Crow.

Tho' surveillance State you built, by the Way, by the Way;  
Tho' surveillance State you built, by the Way;  
Tho' surveillance State you built, short Space your lives it gilt,  
These Techbros will get a Rope, on a Day.

The Security Services, where they came, where they came,  
The Security Services, where they came;  
The Security Services, they gave us a Fool’s Bliss,  
They ought to hing on high for the same.


End file.
